User blog:HeypplsOfficial/HEYPPLSOFFICIAL'S DRAG RACE S1 EP3 RESULTS
"Introducing our guest judge, Sandra! Today, y'all played the snatch game with the theme of "Black Is The New Drag". Let's see how you did. ---- Unique Ari 'Sandra' Loving the background, lovin' the slayage of Ariana's presence, but that avatar seem too manga for me you know what I'm sayin'? *'Dancer: '''8/10 - ''SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY. Only issue I have widdit is that there ain't nothing overly special about this Ariana. I mean she cute and she fab, but give her a flower crown or something. Rockin' that purple tho. *'Background:' 9/10 - I don't care that this looks like something you took out of a Macbook and greyscaled, I love galaxy. *'Avatar: '''5/10 - This be where you fell short, boo. No sticka' effect, and that hair look nothing like a cat out of a washing machine in terms of outline. The concept is good, but the presentation needs work hun. 'Heypaul' Your celebrity was Ariana Grande. Let's see if you can play that piano, or if you have 99 problems, and this game show ain't one. *'Dancer:' 6/10 - Gurl, let's be real. I've used this Ariana coach, and I think that you could've brought 'more. Not to be a pervert, but her dress shows off her p*$$y. I know, as a coach maker, when the thighs are split very little, your going to have to color the dress as well, but if you seen it, there are thousands -- I mean '''THOUSANDS '''of other pngs with Ariana Grande. *'Background: '''8/10 - That galaxy THO'. Yas, when I ask for something tumblr, this is what I mean. Anyone could've done a galaxy, but you chose to, and that was a wise decision. *'Avatar: '4/10 - Tbh, the hair didn't remind me of the coach. The gray hair did represent Ariana's hair color, and the outline matched the coach's outline, but the hair just really threw me off. But I promise you, you will be a great avatar maker one day :) uniqueari'scoach.PNG|Avatar (Couldn't download it, so I took a snapshot) Black is the New Drag .png|Square LA Rush 'Sandra Gurl, yo'design is impeccable, like, I mean impeccable. Let me get started with the dancer. *'Dancer:' 8/10 - She look like someone I would take out on a date y'know what I'm sayin'? She do look a bit thin though; get her that waistband! *'Background:' 7/10 - I mean it's not bad, but it do seem a bit generic tho. The bokeh is bootiful, but it do feel a bit Instagrammy. *'Avatar:' 7/10 - Again with the background, amazing design, but I think we've seen a lot of that hairstyle already. 'Heypaul' Blitsh, I'm Drunk In Love with this coach! *'Dancer: '''10/10' - First off, YASSS B***H!!! You made the legs of your coach ''white''. Even with the dress covering it, that didn't stop you. The hair kind of reminded me of Beyonce. I like the glove, as it matches the background *'Background: '''7/10 - Just like Sandra said, it did feel pretty Instagrammy. With some cool quotes, or a triangle in the middle (no illuminati, or Beyonce Illumanti refrence), it would've passed as Tumblr. *'Avatar: '8/10 - How the hell do you make your avatars? Is it actually drawn, because the groves in it look so realistic! Dancercard_(1).png|LA Rush's Avatar ozcarliamzpl0x.png|LA Rush's Gameplay Untitled (35).png|LA Rush's Coach SabrinaDemiBallerina 'Sandra This all you got? Hun, ya need to pull up yo socks or you may become the next elimination. *'Dancer: '''3/10 - Pretty evident that you copied my queen Coolos' style - next time try and put in some originality. Like that time when I infused my fruit punch with foxglove poison! Yum! *'Background:' 5/10 - The Instagram filter is too much for me, and the graphics are too pixelated. However, if you'd gotten it to a better quality, I would have loved it, hence the reason why I didn't fail you. *'Avatar: 0/10 - Need I elaborate? Sorry, boo. '''Heypaul *'Dancer:' 5/10 - Glad you used a Demi Lovato song coach, but you could've used an actual coach who looks like Demi. Hell, you could've used my Cofident coach from JDYOU. It's on the forever wiki. Use whatever resources you have. *'Background: '''1/10' - Quality is just too poor for me. Don't forget we're in the 21st motherf***ing century! There is 4K quality, but you used 180P. :/ Better hurry up and get that Flash Player, booh. *'''Avatar: '''2/10 - You tried :/ DEXATI20160410205506.png|SabrinaDemiBallerina's Gameplay While you girls un-tuck back stage, the judges and I will deliberate. "Chats among guest judges". SILENCE. I've made my decision. Bring back my girls. Sorry SabrinaDemiBallerina and Starf**ks Queen, but you'll have to LIP-SYNC FOR YOUR LIFE. You have 24 hours.''' Category:Blog posts